Теория
by Fly-Gold
Summary: Смешная пародия на одну из сцен  Сумерек . Белла наконец-то узнала, кто такой Эдвард:  Я знаю, кто ты. Ты… ты… .


Саммари: Смешная пародия на одну из сцен «Сумерек». Белла наконец-то узнала, кто такой Эдвард: «Я знаю, кто ты. Ты… ты…».

"Теория"

- Нет, Белла, ты должна съесть хоть что-то, - ответил Эдвард, приближаясь к ней.

- Я не так уж и голодна, Эдвард, - возразила она, но ее желудок недовольно пробурчал. Это бульканье в животе поставило ее в неловкое положение, и она покраснела как помидор.

- Думаю, вопрос решен, - захихикал он, его музыкальный смех заставил ее вздрогнуть, - да и твой желудок явно согласен со мной. Чего ты хочешь?

Официантка нетерпеливо ожидала их заказ. "Подростки... пфф", - подумала она про себя.

"Но я была бы не прочь получить такое чудесное извинение от мужчины".

Она подмигнула Эдварду, пытаясь хлопать ресничками так игриво, как умела, но напрасно. Эдвард слишком внимательно глядел на Беллу, чтобы заметить назойливую официантку.

- Грибные равиоли? – пискнула Белла, заказав первое же блюдо, попавшееся ей на глаза. Она сидит здесь с Эдвардом Калленом, и она только что... пискнула. Это же не было очень смущающе, верно?

Он одобрительно кивнул.

- Значит, грибные равиоли, - он улыбнулся официантке. Его улыбка одурманила ее мысли, и она вознеслась прямо на Гавайи.

- И колу.

- А ты? - спросила Белла, осторожно посмотрев на него.

- Тогда две колы, - исправился он, - и, пожалуйста, принесите нам хлеба?

Женщина, придя в себя от его улыбки, улыбнулась и вырвала меню из их рук. Она дотронулась до руки Эдварда, и, как ей показалось, он этого не заметил. Но она могла не волноваться об этом - Эдвард был довольно рассеянным.

Он таким и был. Парень смотрел на Беллу, и этот взгляд заставил ее потерять гордость. Да и как могло быть иначе, если такой шикарный мужчина сидел напротив нее?

- О чем ты думаешь? - прошептал Эдвард, и она услышала беспокойство в его голосе.

- О том, в какой глупой ситуации я оказалась, - честно ответила она.

- В какой же? - спросил он, в его глазах плескалась нотка развлечения, не без любопытства.

- Пару минут назад на меня чуть не напали, - объяснила она, - а теперь я обедаю здесь, в этом ресторане, чего бы сама себе никогда не позволила, с парнем, который сказал мне, что нам лучше не быть друзьями.

Он ухмыльнулся. - Ты по-прежнему думаешь о том, что я сказал?

Она непонимающе на него посмотрела.

- О том, что мы не можем быть друзьями, - объяснил он, быстро закрыв глаза, прежде чем внимательно посмотреть на ее лицо. Ее невозможно было прочитать. Это было так соблазнительно, хотя и расстраивало его - Эдвард очень хотел узнать, о чем она думает.

- Я так и поняла, - ответила она спустя несколько секунд тишины, - не каждый день к тебе подходит человек, говоря, что мы не можем быть друзьями.

- Я понял, о чем ты, - с мучением в голосе ответил он, - но ты должна понять, что это к лучшему.

- Тогда почему? - начала она. – Почему мы здесь? Почему пришли именно к этому? - она неопределенно махнула рукой, словно подчеркивая их сложные отношения.

- Ты хочешь узнать правду?

- Мне и не нужно большего, - твердо сказала она. Возможно, он ее наркотик. Черт, наверное, она свихнулась. Но Изабелла Свон не была... глупой.

- Ты слишком много спрашиваешь, - улыбнулся он.

- И я жду, что ты ответишь, - настойчиво ответила она. Она пыталась сохранить серьезное, не лишенное чувства собственного достоинства лицо.

- Ты не перестанешь удивлять меня, Белла, - честно сказал он, его голос задрожал, - я расскажу правду, раз не могу заставить тебя держаться от меня подальше. Я решил вести себя по-другому.

- Прости?

- Я решил пойти по более легкому пути и побыть чуточку эгоистичным. - Он наклонился к ней, и его лицо оказалось в нескольких дюймах от ее.

- Что ты имеешь ввиду?

Он уже, было, открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но к ним вернулась официантка с двумя стаканами колы и тарелкой грибных равиоли и поставила корзинку с хлебом почти Белле на руку. Она взяла хлебницу за край и отодвинула ее подальше.

Официантка ушла, широко улыбнувшись, но не слишком далеко, чтобы слышать все, о чем они говорили, - она же не была глухой. И это хорошо. Все эти вещи отлично бы вписались в паршивый любовный романчик. Это была мыльная опера в действии.

В этой секции кроме них никого не было. Менеджер ресторана хотел, чтобы они ублажали всех своих клиентов, выполняя любые их прихоти. Она улыбнулась, намотав жвачку на карандаш. Это было плохой привычкой, но расслабляло. Попкорна не было, так что жвачка - единственный способ успокоиться. Она наклонилась и заметила, что подростки тихо друг с другом разговаривают. "Люблю свою работу", - подумала она.

Белла наколола равиоли на вилку и громко прожевала. Осознав, насколько невоспитанно это выглядело, она застенчиво улыбнулась, неуверенная, что стоит показывать зубы после еды. Бог знает, вдруг что-то может между ними застрять.

- Так о чем ты хотел поговорить? - нерешительно спросила Белла.

- Я устал держаться от тебя в отдалении, Белла, - улыбнулся он, и его слова не были ложью.

Она чуть не выплюнула еду. Он же усмехнулся над ее выражением лица.

Белла была смущена, но это ожидаемо. Она не знала, что сказать в ответ на его смелое заявление. Она тщательно пережевывала пищу, раздумывая над его словами. Девушка сделала глоток колы, но поперхнулась. Все же она закончила пить - нужно же это было ей?

Эдвард протянул ей свою бутылку.

- Я не хочу пить, ты можешь взять мою, - предложил он.

- Нет, я бы не хотела...

- Белла, - вздохнул он, - пожалуйста?

Как можно сказать, что знаешь его? Это было невозможно.

Белла быстро выпила бутылку Эдварда, и парень засмеялся в ответ. Она решила промолчать. Девушка ела блюдо так быстро, как только могла. Закончив, она положила на тарелку столовые приборы. Залпом допив оставшуюся колу, Белла вытерла губы салфеткой, смущенно улыбнувшись Эдварду. Его ответная улыбка была ослепительна.

Парень подозвал официантку, которая была разочарована отсутствием драмы в их разговоре (хотя она признает, что вот его признание достойно Оскара за "Лучший оригинальный сценарий"), и та быстро подошла к их столику.

- Принесите, пожалуйста, счет.

Официантка протянула ему чек в кожаной папке с небольшим карманчиком. Он быстро глянул на него и, сунув деньги, вернул.

- Оставьте сдачу себе.

- Спасибо, - улыбнулась она и вернулась на свое место. Она быстро открыла папку. Их счет составлял пятьдесят долларов, а он дал ей сто.

"Я люблю свою работу", - пела она про себя снова и снова. Кто, как не безумец, даст сто долларов вместо пятидесяти? Это даже не десять процентов, а целых сто!

- Пойдем? - спросил Эдвард, жестом показывая Белле следовать за ним.

На выходе из ресторана их атаковал холодный ветер. Парень быстро накинул свою кожаную куртку на плечи девушки. Она благодарно улыбнулась, и он кивнул в ответ.

Белла знала, что что-то пошло не так. Мурашки пробежали по телу, начиная с ног и заканчивая шеей. Боже, зачем она выпила столько колы? Она и сахар - вещи несовместимые. Когда у нее повышенное количество сахара в крови, она запросто может сказать очень смущающие вещи и сделать поспешные выводы. Это единственное время, когда Изабелла Свон была глупой.

Они достигли его «Вольво» за считанные секунды.

Он заметил, что Белла смутилась. Нет, смущение – неподходящее слово. Это не было так, будто она сама по себе засмущалась, яростно думая о чем-то. Он прислонился к «Вольво», наслаждаясь румянцем на ее щеках, когда она заметила его пристальный взгляд.

- Почему твое лицо напряжено, когда ты думаешь? - с удивлением спросил он.

Девушка рефлекторно дотронулась до подбородка и чуть его почесала, что-то пробормотав.

- Прости? - спросил Эдвард, приподняв бровь.

- Я пытаюсь понять, кто ты, - прошептала она.

Он остолбенел. - Правда? - спокойно отреагировал он. Но все, о чем он мог думать, было: "Дыши... черт, дыши...".

- Да, - пробормотала она, сахар разрушал в ней и без того ограниченный запас серого вещества в мозгу. Да пошла эта дурацкая кола!

- Ну и к чему ты пришла?

Ее заполненный сахаром мозг ответил за нее:

- Только к одному выводу.

- Вижу, - выдохнул он, - и что же это может быть?

- Ты слишком бледный, - уровень сахара поднялся на ступеньку выше.

- Да.

- Твоя кожа холодная, - еще один вздох.

- Да.

- У тебя золотистые глаза, - продолжила она, пытаясь игнорировать увеличение сахара в ее организме.

- Да.

- Ты не ешь человеческую пищу, - еще один вздох отозвался в ее голове.

- Ага, - подтвердил он. Она была близка к истине...

Она продолжила загибать пальцы. Уже четыре.

- Ты проводишь большинство своего времени на Аляске. – Сахар одурманил ее мысли, она едва могла думать.

- Да, - его лицо помрачнело. Она узнала. Почему у нее так чертовски хорошо развита интуиция?

Ее глаза расширились, и она поднесла руки к щекам. Подпрыгнула, когда энергия достигла своего апогея. Девушка едва смогла различить свой голос.

- Боже ж ты мой! Я знала это! ТАК ЭТО ЗНАЧИТ, ЧТО ТЫ... ТЫ...

- Э-э-э, - пробормотал он. Она знала его секрет! Этого не должно было произойти! Он должен был пойти к Карлайлу, Боже, ему нужно в другой город! Там он стал бы отшельником, жил бы за счет семьи и избегал бы таких людей, как Элис! Святой Дракула, он поедет...

- Пингвин?


End file.
